Episode 10- "Two Monsters."
'Outbreak Season 2, Episode Ten , “Two Monsters.” ' The episode opens with Ben leaping through the air, Anderson sat upon a shoulder (as Ben is now 15ft high), landing a few miles away from the village of Fallow's End. Ben questions the wisdom of the decision to go to the hospital, rightly stating that everyone will be running screaming from them, that they are nothing but monsters now, and that no-one will listen to them or help them. But Anderson is in a state of shock, unable to remember more recent traumatic events that occurred to him, and still leaving that the others at the hospital may be able help them. Ben makes it clear that they should instead take on Simms, knowing they both want to take him down, but Anderson, despite past enmity, doesn't take the rise to this that Ben expects, and is instead, (rather rightly) fearful of the two taking on an army. Ben, insulted by Anderson's squirming, and slaps him across the face. Anderson suddenly shows a complete change of disposition and tone of voice, as he decides to join Ben after all in snubbing those at the hospital and going to take on Simms. We cut to the hospital, where Norman has asked for the nurse to bring Joe to him, upon realising that without Joe's powers, he may die. Joe is in the men's toilets, wiping a runny nose with a tissue. He fails to notice that the tissue has blood on it, as he throws it into the bin. He then heads out of the toilet and is called by the nurse, as he is taken in to see Norman, and his doctor, Doctor Iman Shakur. Outside, the ten SWAT police are arrayed in front of the entrance where Hamish is stretched across it, his skin turned to kevlar. He yells defiantly, which the cops summarily manage to ignore; despite being obviously freaked out, the Sergeant manages to keep his unit calm, telling them to act like this is any other op. The Sergeant takes out his megaphone and announces that they know that there is a man with a dangerous weapon inside, and demand that he come to the door with the weapon on the ground, get to his knees and put his hands on his head. The Sergeant then adds that they have five minutes. The camera zooms in on the eyes of Hamish's host, as they flash white. The face then turns back to that of Warlow's and the body returns to normal size and shape, collapsed in the doorway. Warlow's brainless eyes stare glassily at the sky as drool drips from his mouth. Seeing the way clear and indicates to his soldiers that it seems there is no need to wait five minutes after all. The Sergeant sends two SWATS to left and right of the building, whilst he and the remaining five head inside. As Tom was only just on the left of the door, the SWATs quickly surround him and demand his surrender. Rather than do so, Tom picks up the alien sword, and starts swinging it at the SWATs, as the police try to restrain him. Zach and his two duplicates step out into the centre of the waiting room and raise their hands. “We surrender”, all three say, and then, continue to duplicate. The waiting room fills to bursting with Zach duplicates who barrage the SWATs and bring two of them down very quickly just by sheer momentum and force of numbers. The police fire back, and the Zach's flinch as the bullets fly; their molecules displace as the bullets would otherwise strike them, causing the bullets to go through them instead, as one policeman going into the hospital and approaching the reception area via a side entrance is nearly gunned down by his own men. Above, Doctor Shakur is obviously suspicious of Joe and Norman, due to the conflict down below. Joe and Norman both try and concoct a story between them, but the Doctor doesn't believe them at all, telling them they are lying. When Norman asks him to explain how he knows, the Doctor explains that Norman's breathing is erratic, his skin colour pigmentation has changed and his sweating has visibly increased... and then he admits that he isn't sure how he managed to notice that. Joe tells Iman the truth, admitting that they are from the prison, that they aren't prisoners, and that they are infected with a virus which has given them, and the Doctor, super powers. He then takes off his sunglasses, and shows his white glowing eyes, to prove the point. The Doctor backs away in shock, reaching for a scalpel behind him. Joe tries to convince the Doctor that he is safe, but the Doctor, not knowing to what extent he has been altered by this virus, is hardly capable of listening to reason. Norman looks down and uses his ability to see in the x-ray spectrum and sees the army of Zachs and the fight below, but, due to his injuries, decides to lie back and let things take their course, as Zach seems to have things in hand. Joe, unable to convince Shakur further, heads downstairs. Though several SWATs go down very quickly, the Sergeant and another remaining policeman still attempt to grab Tom, as the Sarge orders to get the man out of there. He radios his other men, and calls them back round to the front of the building, calling a retreat. Tom manages to fight off the police, and then whips the sword upwards, as he cuts off the ballistic vest of one of the men, who staggers backwards, patting at his smoking chest. Joe appears at the bottom of the stairs, gesturing at the man, as he then trips over a small coffee table and bangs his head on a chair, passing out. The Sarge decides to leave Tom behind, and makes his retreat out of the door. As he does so, he grabs Warlow's comatose body by the legs, as the other SWATs run over to him, and begin hauling Hamish's prior host body down the path. The Zachs burst out of the hospital after them, as the duplicates surround the police, battering the police enough that they drop Warlow's body onto the path, as the Sergeant is frantically radioing in for assistance (not mentioning that the force overwhelming his team is an army of duplicates, of course.) The Zachs manage to take more police down, until the Sergeant calls for a continued retreat, and the remaining police run through the Zachs as they phase out of the way. The Zachs stop their pursuit, Zach leaving his duplicates to guard the front of the hospital, as he returns inside. As Ben heads for the army base, he notices the army forces that have now headed into the village. Anderson makes a point that attacking the army base would be rather suicidal, but liberating the village may be worthwhile, to gain allies against Simms. Ben is convinced that they can possibly bring the soldiers onside by terrifying them into no other option. Agreed on their course, Ben leaps into the village, deciding to land on a building with soldiers within, as the soldiers make their way around the houses to enforce the quarantine. Ben chooses none other than Patsy's house to land on, as he brings the roof crashing down, killing everyone inside, including Patsy, Connor's wife. Having killed around ten soldiers in one foul swoop Ben, roars at the soldiers nearby, Anderson helping him to intimidate them, as the two monstrous humanoids do manage to intimidate the nearby soldiers into lowering their weapons. However, Murphy has already given Simms intelligence with regards to Ben, and so the soldiers are given orders to aim for his ears, eyes and other vulnerable areas, as his skin is bullet-proof; and so the bullets rain down upon Ben, as Anderson is mostly too small a target compared to Ben to be focussed on. But, Anderson does come under fire when missiles are launched from mobile platforms at Ben's head. Ben leaps around the village, smashing through more roofs and killing more soldiers, as well as flipping two of the four armoured vehicles in the village through the air by landing on them, as well as landing among groups of soldiers and easily tearing them limb from limb. Anderson mostly attempts to threaten the soldiers into surrender of joining them, but as they leap across the village, it is difficult to intimidate the soldiers enough as a wider unit, though it works in small groups at first, until they start causing Ben great harm with their aimed shots, especially from the missiles. Anderson uses his glassy body to create a prism effect, altering the shape of his arms to target the sunlight into a laser, ripping an APC in half in the process. Anderson is later blown off of Ben's shoulders by a missile, and gets his body massively cracked as a result. He managed to incorporate part of the ground into his form, repairing the damage done. Ben, does not fare so well, as his face is slowly blown apart, he eventually flees, leaving Anderson behind, as leaps out of the village off to the west, unfortunately, in the direction of the military base, where the APC containing Carter's body is heading, as they fire upon Ben, and bring him crashing down. Seeing that the fight is lost, Anderson burrows into the ground and disappears. Ben's face is blown open as the machine gun rips through one of his original eyes, into his brain. Back at the hospital, Zach walks over to Warlow's comatose body, realising that Hamish is no longer in there. He gets help, and carries him upstairs, putting him into a bed. Then he goes to each of the escapees and rallies them for a united attack on General Simm's base, with the exception of the injured Norman, who he leaves to wait for the helicopter to the hospital in Inverness. He proposes to teleport his allies with him into the base to sabotage Simm's labs. They are discussing their plan at the front of the hospital as Anderson in his monstrous, unrecognisable glass form bursts out of the ground. Zach panics and gestures at Anderson; every time he tries to move, Zach teleports the body back into a standing position, essentially freezing him. Tom then charges Anderson with the alien sword. Warlow's eyes blink. He sees a ceiling above him, looks around and sees nobody else. “Damn”, says Hamish's voice, as he goes back in time to the point where he jumped before, still stretched across the door before the police. Since Warlow's body remains covering the door this time, the police don't charge into the building, as Hamish calls inside for Zach to do something whilst he keeps the door blocked, whilst the police keep issuing demands towards Hamish. As the fight has not begun as previously, attention is drawn to the police outside by Joe and Norman. Norman, without getting up from the bed, concentrates his vision on seeing metal, and sees through the walls, and can see the SWAT police outlined clearly. He concentrates, and sends eight of the ten officer's weapons floating into the air, depositing them on the roof, whilst the sergeant, and another officer, manage to cling onto theirs. Joe then stands at the window, deciding to aid his friends subtly, as he concentrates on one of the soldiers, giving them a very improbably timed angina attack. Doctor Iman Shakur gets more of an active demonstration of their powers, and stays back, still hanging onto a scalpel as before, though Joe assures him that they mean no harm, and tells Shakur the truth of the alien infection and being pursued by the aliens, and Shakur comes to realise he may be infected as well. Zach looks outside at the SWATs seeing the confusion being sown, and draws his two duplicate 'brothers' into him. He then summons the sixty duplicates he summoned before behind the SWATs. They start to the fight the SWATs, but this time they don't have the ability to charge in and swarm as easily, so the police have more success in fighting off the very minimal fighting ability of the Zachs. Double Take comes towards the fight, as it takes longer to trigger than before, as Hamish tells him to 'get out here!' Double Take gets enraged by Hamish's ordering tone, reminding him that he doesn't have the right to give orders, but Hamish won't back down, enraging Double Take. Zach recalls all of his duplicates, and concentrates on the SWATs, doing what he did to stop Anderson in the previous time, but he does it on en mass. Double Take finally gets past Hamish, to find there is no fight, and makes this clear, angrily, to Hamish. Hamish tells him to go and 'deal' with the soldiers whilst they can't fight back, which gets a response of venom from Double Take, who reminds him that he was a smuggler, not a killer. This lengthens and embitters the argument between the two. Joe is drawn downstairs by the argument, and Norman, decides to come with him, and so Shakur follows. Hamish ends up enraging Double Take to the point of Double Take striking him, but Warlow's flexible body takes the strike without harm. Hamish head butts DT, but the man immediately hardens his skin as the blow strikes. DT then hits Hamish... and again, and again, as he adapts further, growing spikes from his knuckles, as he finally draws blood upon Hamish's stolen body. When Hamish still refuses to drop or apologise, and Hamish then threatens DT, storms off. Zach tries to go after him, but is outpaced enough that he gives up and then confronts Hamish for getting rid of his friend, and a powerful ally. Hamish is quick then to calm and apologise, and claim that he can fix everything. Whilst the group all gather together to discuss Hamish's next mad plan, Shakur approaches Joe (having decided that there is no use in trying to defy these people) and points out the blood coming from his nose, and the fact that some of his hair is coming loose, are signs of radiation sickness. It becomes apparent that he has been irradiated from all his time carrying the unconscious Norman, not in control of his radiation generating powers, and so Joe is dying in the process of saving Norman, who in turn is only alive because of Joe. Anderson then appears, but as the group are all in discussion at the doorway and rather distracted by how things have gone wrong, does not receive hostile reaction as before, getting time to explain who he is, as his friend Hamish quickly recognises him. Anderson explains that Ben took on the military, failed and is dead; Hamish modifies the plan he was already thinking of, claiming that, if they can find Ben's body, he can stop Ben dying, Double Take leaving, and all of these terrible things happening. He wants to time travel back in time through Ben's body, and he also wants to save his friend Connor from dying, knowing that Ben appeared around when he died, he says he needs to reach Ben's body, in order to go back through his timeline. The others ask if they can go back in time as well, though they do not make it clear to Hamish what it is they will be doing whilst he is trying to save Connor, but he agrees nonetheless. Zach acquires a smart phone as uses it to get onto google maps to work out where he needs to teleport the group to get to Ben's body, and Joe uses his science knowledge to make an 'educated guess.' Through the combination of Joe and Zach's powers, they teleport right by Ben's shockingly mutated corpse. Hamish chooses his warped powers to 'hurl' Zach, Joe, Tom, Norman and Anderson back in time. He then walks over to Ben's corpse and transfers his mind through it, back through Ben's timeline. Zach and co find themselves in the pitch black, still at the same roadside. Double Take had watched Ben execute Connor, so they know that at this time, their past selves were on the cliff above the beach, so they decide to go to them. They have been sent back a minute before Connor dies. And so, in a line, they teleport in front of the past versions of (some of) themselves; of course, their past selves have just left a far less mutated Anderson surrendering to the military, and the group still has Carter and Leviathan, who are quick to note their absence among their supposed future selves, something that takes much convincing for the past selves to believe; eventually, they are convinced when the two Joes end up in an argument about how stupid it was for their future selves to meet their past selves, with the sheer amount of temporal paradox that will cause. The Zachs, ever egotistical, get on immediately, and the old Zach is quickly convinced he is with his future self and is intrigued by the difference in powers. Hamish goes back to just a few seconds before Connor's death, having had no idea that Ben had committed the murder, so is rather surprised to find himself in Ben's body, just as he is trying and failing to steal Connor's car. Ben fights Hamish's control, but Hamish is able to take enough to control to open the windscreen and call to Connor is his own voice. Unfortunately, the not so smart Hamish, forgetting that he is in Ben's body, clad in a soldier's containment suit and armaments, and therefore not looking like Ben, decides to up front tell Connor, who has had no experience of anything supernatural, that he is possessing a man's body. Connor, logically, thinks its Hamish in a costume playing a prank, and won't run as Hamish tells him. Ben then wrests control, and throws the grenade, killing Connor, just on his drive, as opposed to in the field, as before. Hamish goes back again, trying to warn Connor through Ben again, and again failing, as Connor once again dies. Ben then drives off in the car, crashing it, as before, whilst Hamish transfers his consciousness into Patsy and runs after Ben. The future Joe tells the past selves the following; the Carter is killed (he specifies that he dies 'heroically') by the military after they get super-powers, that aliens are after them and that they should avoid meeting a man called Hamish at all costs; he only causes trouble. He also tells his past self that he is dying by radiation, and educates his younger self in the use of his powers, getting him to miraculously 'find' lead on the beach. He then tells the younger Zach, who still has matter manipulation powers, to turn the lead into armour and to wrap it around Norman. Zach shapes into medieval armour with a lion motif. The future selves then agree that Norman needs to get to the hospital as quick as possible, so future Zach teleports their past selves right to St Dunbars. After this occurs, the future versions warp and then seem to disappear out of existence. Ben emerges from the car wreck, aware that Hamish was somehow in his mind, and so runs towards his house. Future Hamish realises where Ben is going, but is not fast enough to reach him in Patsy's body. He exits it, sending his consciousness after Ben, only for it to be turn torn out of existence. The past (and now only) Hamish is now at the front most ground floor window, watching outside, hearing the explosion, as he was in the previous timeline, as Ben barrels in, and grapples with Hamish, who doesn't recognise Ben at first, still garbed as a soldier. The fight goes into the kitchen, as the incredibly strong Ben knocks Hamish to the floor, and shoots him in the legs. Hamish refuses to lose consciousness, grappling for the gun, as he turns it on Ben, shooting him in the face, as the show goes into slow motion as Ben's mask flies off, the bullets embedding in the skin, but not penetrating him, as Hamish then knows that his old work colleague is trying to kill him. Ben then lifts up Hamish by the collar, and jumps upwards, smashing through the roof, as they go a mile into the air. He then drops Hamish. As Hamish's body hits the ground, everything goes white, as with his old power, as he finds himself alive again, staring out the window. He hides. Ben storms into the house, screaming for Hamish. Unable to find him, Ben turns on the gas on all of Hamish's hobs on full, and then leaves the house again. Hamish waits a few minutes before he emerges and turns the gas off. Incredibly shocked, Hamish calls the police, telling them that someone has tried to kill him. Ben runs back to the cliff where the escapees were waiting after he volunteered to go into the village to steal a car. When they aren't there, he decides to go to the hospital where he knows they were heading. Zach and the others appear at St Dunbars, still in the dark. Now without alien swords, horrendous injuries, bullet holes in clothing and with Zach still able to transmute the prison clothes into normal clothes, they head into the hospital, grinning, having succeed in their mission. End of episode. End of season.